Feather Boa's, Strippers, and Poker
by CloisLover94
Summary: My version of a Clark and Lois Bachelor/Bachelorette party;) PLUS the morning after.
1. PART 1

**Summary: **A little peek into my version of a Lois and Clark Bachelor/Bachelorette Party;) This is a 4 part story guys so brace yourselves :P

**Author:** CloisLover94

**Rating: **PG-13 (T) For mature content and some language

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Smallville characters, they were created by Miles Miller/ Al Gough, and Superman creators Joe Shuster and Jerry Siegel!

Enjoy;)!

**Feather Boa's, Strippers and Poker**

**PART 1:**

She heard the shower turn off across the hall as she began to put on her dress. Lois huffed in frustration as she strained her arms to zip up the back, but couldn't reach it halfway up, "UGH! COMMON!" She groaned. Sighing in frustration she left it alone and went over to the mirror as she straightened out her hair and began to do her makeup. She continued to look at herself in the mirror with a frown when she heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

"Did I just hear you have a fit?" She heard a deep voice behind her and turned to see her fiancé in nothing but a towel with water dripping down his body from his tasselled wet hair.

Lois shrugged as she continued to put on her make up with a frown, "I wasn't having a fit Smallville I was just getting... aggravated."

Clark walked over to their bed where his clothes were laid, "About what?"

Irritation grew as she simply shook her head and mumbled, "Nothing"

Furrowing his brows with an amused smile at how angry she looked, Clark watched as she put her makeup down and walked over to the closet. Pulling up a chair she climbed on it as she reached up to the top shelf to get her heels, stretching out her arm. She groaned, "Why the hell did I put those shoes all the way in the back!" While Clark put on his pants he smiled back at her, allowing her to let it all out before she finally told him what was wrong. The moment was bound to come sooner or later. As soon as she caught hold of her shoes, Lois began to lose her balance on the chair as she was about to fall but Clark super sped over to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

Looking up at him, Clark smirked, "Maybe cause you like it when I catch you every time you fall off the chair Lo." He kissed her forehead as she rolled her eyes.

"That's crap." She mumbled as he chuckled while putting her down as she walked past him.

With a sigh, Clark put on his shirt and waited before Lois walked over to him and turned around, "Will you zip me up?" He noticed her zipper halfway up and resisted the urge to pull it down and take it off completely, forgetting about their plans tonight. With much effort, Clark zipped up her dress, trying not to notice her black lace bra, but didn't let go as she was about to walk away, he pulled her back, wrapping his arms securely around her while her back rested against his bare chest. Lois remained silent, pouting her bottom lip, while Clark inhaled her scent. Leaning his head down to lightly brush his lips against her neck he heard her breathing hitch as she relaxed against his touch.

As he lightly kissed her shoulder, while his hands stroked her stomach, he asked gently, "You mind telling me what's gotten you so pissed? I thought you were excited for tonight?"

Lois sighed as she pulled away from him, turning to face him with her hands on her hips, "Well I was excited before I realized that tonight... might be like any other traditional night for the occasion." Clark looked about as clueless as a squirrel which made Lois roll her eyes, "Smallville you're so dense it's unbelievable."

Clark looked insulted, "Hey I'm not dense!"

She tilted her head at him, "Really? How long did it take for you to realize you had feelings for me? And how long did it take for you to realize I felt the same?"

He raised his brow at her, "I could ask the same Ms. Lane... Besides you're being really cryptic. It's not my fault I have no idea what you're talking about."

She tried hiding her smile but failed, "You do realize that the guys will most likely get you a stripper tonight." She went back to looking agitated.

Clark opened his mouth and closed it when he realized that's what she had been worried about all week. The corner of his mouth curved up as he stepped closed towards her, noticing his shirt was unbuttoned; Lois also came closer to button it up for him, "Is that what this is all about?" She didn't answer as she fixed her gaze on his shirt, ignoring his rock hard abs concealed underneath. "Lo-iss..." He said in a gentle tone, lifting her chin up to face him, "I promise you it's not gonna be like that kind of bachelor party, you have nothing to worry about."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Your best friends are former bachelors Clark you really think they're going to miss the opportunity to shred the last bit of farm boy out of you?"

He shook his head at her, "Are you ever gonna let that go?"

Grinning up at him, she straightened out his collar, "Not in this lifetime."

He sighed and held her shoulders, "If anything you'd be more prone to be in that situation... you see me getting all worried about your bachelorette party?"

Lois huffed, "PLEASE Smallville! It's seriously gonna be the least craziest night ever we're just gonna go out for some drinks in the city. Besides, it's not every day you get a lap dance from a stranger and my bet is that the guy's will take advantage of that."

Clark tried to hide his smile, "Alright fine, but even so you don't have to worry about me experiencing a lap dance and a strip tease... I still fantasize about the first time a 'stripper' gave me a show." He winked at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "WHICH will still remain between us!"

"Aye Aye sailor." He looked down at her seductively while Lois bit her lip, swaying towards him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned sheepishly as his hands roamed down her waist, "Regardless babe we're only going to be a couple of guys playing poker tonight that's it..." He thought for a moment, "And they're making sure I won't cheat them out of their wallets either."

Lois smirked at that, "Those cheap billionaires can't give the groom-to-be at least a fair chance at winning?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

He chuckled, "The nerve right?" She smiled up at him, but then it fell as she was deep in thought. "Hey look there's gonna be no strippers at this bachelor party... as far as I know, and even if there was Lo you know I only have eyes for one girl. And no stripper's gonna match up to that."

She bit the inside of her cheek, clearly trying to stifle her amusement, she flipped her long curly locks back, "She better not. I raised the bar with my all American colors, it's gonna be tough to beat that." Pursing her lips, she shrugged, "Go have your testosterone fun Smallville but remember-" At that moment, Lois grabbed the collar of his shirt and pull him towards her, crashing her lips against his, melting into a passionate kiss, she slipped her tongue into his mouth as Clark was taken aback, but soon relaxed and brought his arms around his fiancé, grabbing her backside, he roughly pulled her against his pelvis, making them both moan against each other. Feeling satisfied, Lois pulled away, stepping back as she watched Clark still recovering from the kiss, she smirked at him, "You're no longer gonna be a bachelor so whatever you do... Don't think Lois Lane won't find out." Pointing to herself, she continued, "Investigative reporter remember?" She turned around, flipping her hair back as she bent down to put on her heels, "And it better not be Zatanna giving you an encore performance like last time... or I just might have to rip her pretty little face off."

As soon as she stood up straight, she yelped as Clark grabbed hold of her wrist and in one swift movement, turned her around and pulled her to crash against his chest. As she was about to scold him, Clark had his lips against hers to keep her quiet. Lois gasped as he grabbed her thighs and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, Lois felt his hands roam up her thighs, as her already short back dress was riding up higher. She moaned in pleasure as she felt his arousal pressing against her. Pulling away for air, Lois leaned her forehead against his as Clark turned around with her still in his arms, and bent down on the bed, laying her on her back while Clark laid on top of her, kissing her collar bone, up to her neck, while Lois closed her eyes, running her fingers through his hair. As soon as his lips approached her ear, Clark whispered, "You were saying?"

Lois took a while to find her voice, as she said in a husky tone, "Oh yeah... what was I saying again?"

Clark grinned into her neck, lifting her legs higher up his torso, "There's nothing to worry about Lo..." He replied in a soft tone, moving the strap of her dress out of the way as he left trails of kisses down her shoulder, kissing her exposed cleavage, while gently pulling her dress down to show newly exposed skin, "But _you_ should know..." He mumbled against her skin, pulling her dress down to expose her stomach, "I don't take it lightly knowing that some greasy guy with a six pack, wearing a man-thong might be feeling up my fiancé."

Lois started breathing heavily and chuckled, throwing her head back against the mattress, "I told you there aren't gonna be any stripper's tonight... just nice girls..." Her voice trailed off as she moaned, "Oh what the hell I'll cancel tonight and we can have our own bachelor party together. Besides, who needs greasy guys in thongs when I can have Superman in one?" She felt him chuckle against her skin while his hands roamed all over her body with her dress bunched up around her waist.

"Exactly... minus the thong." Clark grinned as he came back up and kissed her passionately, taking her wrists in his hands and pinning them above her head, while Cark began to grind against her, making her moan in pleasure. Suddenly, they hear the doorbell ringing like crazy, and voices can be heard from outside. Clark froze and groaned in frustration, burying his face in her chest.

Lois sighed as her eyes widened, "You've got to be kidding me! How long were we foreplaying for?!" Clark raised his head to scowl at her, pushing himself off the bed as the uncontrollable doorbell ringing turned into banging.

"Looks like your 'girls night' is mandatory Lane... They came with a limo and everything." He said as he x-rayed through the walls of their penthouse.

Lois laughed as she pulled her dress back up in place, "Aww Chloe said she has a couple surprises for me." She turned to look at herself in the mirror and her jaw dropped at the sight, she turned to punch him square in the chest, "CLARK KENT! What the hell did you give me a hickey for?!"

Clark smiled sheepishly, "What? If you do spend the night with male strippers I want to make sure they know you're taken." He said winking at her.

Lois was furious, "I can't believe you did this! You cheated Kent we're not in the same playing field I CAN'T GET EVEN WITH YOU! And for the hundredth time there will be NO STRIPPERS at my party!" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Can't say the same for you and you're 'guys night'."

He raised his brow, "And for the hundredth time... there will be no strippers at mine."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and sighed, "So this is payback for getting all worried about tonight?"

Shaking his head, he took her hand in his, twirling her diamond ring around her finger, "No... This is me telling you... there's nothing to worry about... cause I'm yours."

Lois stared back at his baby blues for a while before taking a deep breath, "You're such a sap." With that, she punched him in the arm, "Have fun on your last single guys night... even though most of you aren't single." She winked back at him as he gave her a kiss and she left to go get the door. She stopped abruptly and turned to him, "You coming?" noticing he wasn't following her out the bedroom.

Clark pressed his lips together, "... Gimme a minute." He said in a strained voice.

She raised her brow and looked down as she giggled to herself, "Looks like Clark Jr has some unfinished business" She said while kinking her brow at him, "Consider it payback for giving me this!" She hissed while pointing to the appearing bruise on her neck.

As soon as she opened the door, Chloe along with Diana Prince, Dinah Lance, her sister Lucy and Kara, stood with big grins on their faces, "Happy Bachelorette!" Chloe yelled out, pulling her cousin in for a tight hug.

Rolling her eyes, Lois couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, "Thanks Chlo... you're uhm... pretty early."

Lucy raised her brow at her, "What are you talking about we said we'd pick you up at 9... It's 8:50."

Lois shook her head, "And there's a lot I could've done in ten minutes."

Dinah chuckled at her, "Come on! Haven't you ever heard of that tradition to wait till the wedding night?"

Chloe stifled a laugh, "Have you met these two? Upholding tradition is never in their agenda. Besides you two will have plenty of time to do that... tomorrow."

Lois raised her brow at the new found information, "Where exactly are we going that's an overnight stay?"

Lucy shook her head, "No questions sis come on now!" She pulled her by the hand and stopped when she saw Clark approaching the door.

"Take care of her tonight girls... Please let my fiancé come back with at least most of her memories of tonight." Lois smirked up at him as he pulled her towards him by the waist.

Kara chuckled, "Don't hold your breath Clark."

The girls all headed towards the elevators down the hall, as Lois and Clark said their goodbyes, "See ya tomorrow Smallville... I left some twenties on the counter, don't spend it all in one-"

"Lois!" Clark cut her off, cupping her face, giving her his irresistibly sexy smile, "Have fun tonight baby."

Lois leaned in to gently kiss him, and sighed, "You too." With that, she left to start her bachelorette party with her girls while Clark finished getting ready to meet up the guys at Oliver's Penthouse.

_Star City_

As soon as Clark entered, he was greeted by Oliver, Bruce, Bart, A.C, J'onn J'onzz, and Victor. Bruce went up to him and shook his hand, "The man of the hour finally showed up."

Bart chuckled and sped behind Clark, "Yeah where've you been amigo? I got here point 5 seconds ago. You're losing your touch there."

Clark smirked at him, "Nah I just wanted to give you a heads start so you don't feel bad when I take all your money Bart."

All the men in the room were taken aback and amused by Clark's confidence. A.C replied, "Ohhh boy scout's getting cocky. I hope you came prepared to part with your cash C.K, cause this fish is planning on going home a lot richer tonight."

Shaking his head, Clark smirked, "Yeah we'll see."

Oliver approached him and shook his hand, "Second to last night as a single man Clark... getting cold feet yet?"

Clark chuckled, "Not a chance, you do realize how long we've been waiting to finally get married right?"

Oliver grinned and nodded, "Atta boy. These are for you, congratulations." He handed him a case of Cubans to which Clark thanked him for, "Don't think these are all for you eh. I just didn't know the best man had to get a gift so... this is partly a gift for you... and partly a gift for us." He turned to address the guys.

Clark chuckled, "So basically you initially bought these for yourself and planned on using it tonight anyways." Everyone shrugged in agreement of the inevitable to which Clark laughed at, "Well thanks for the gesture... I guess."

Bart clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "Aright now that everyone's here let's play some poker!" All the men nodded as they took their seats at a round table, while they poured themselves some scotch, and beer, and started the game.

J'onn J'onzz took his seat and mentioned, "This is my first time playing so go easy on me."

Victor chuckled, "No problem J'onzz, by the way, how are we gonna make sure Kent here won't cheat?"

Clark scoffed, "Come on guys you know me better than that... I'd never cheat I'm a fair player."

Everyone stared at him for a brief moment before they all said together, "Yeah no we're not falling for that crap Boy Scout." Clark's shoulders slumped as Oliver brought out a small led case.

Clark watched as he opened the case to reveal a blue kryptonite shard and shook his head with a smile, "And you call yourself my best man."

Oliver shrugged, "Hey you said yourself that you're a fair player. This is just insurance; we're betting big here Kent."

Bruce chuckled as he dealt the cards, "Alright, everybody, games 5 card draw, nothing wild, Jacks to open."

Clark nodded, as he lit up a cigar, "Let's play."


	2. PART 2

**PART 2:**

_Metropolis_

Lois leaned back on the leather seat as the limo drove down the city, while Chloe handed her a glass of champagne, "Honestly girls I can't believe you got a limo for tonight you really didn't have to do all of this." She said with a smile.

Dinah raised her brow, "You do realize it's only been an hour, the night hasn't even started."

She chuckled at them, "I'm sure I'll love whatever you have planned." After taking a sip of her champagne, Lois spoke up, "I was actually worried about tonight though."

Chloe looked at her, confused, "How come?"

She swallowed hard, embarrassed to even admit it, she huffed, "I'm scared the guys are gonna deflower Smallville to a stripper!" They all looked at her with a blank expression, she rolled her eyes, "I know it's stupid... but thinking of Clark getting a lap dance by another woman reminds me of when he told me of how he was compelled by a certain foxy magician who gave him a little show." She shook her head, "I swear if I find out Zatanna's at that party I'm gonna-"

"Lois seriously, these are the men we're talking about, stripper or not, you know Clark, he'll probably let the boys have their fun and just hang back thinking about you all night."

She rolled her eyes at Kara, "I want Clark to have a good time, it's his bachelor party and I trust him. But have you SEEN him?! Any stripper would come on to him. It's the naked bimbos I don't trust."

Chloe shook her head and came to sit beside her cousin, gripping her knee, "Lois you shouldn't worry so much like this. If you trust Clark enough then that should be the end of your worrying. Let the boys do their thing. Do you see me getting all worried about what Oliver might do? And he used to be the BIGGEST playboy. Now we're married and even if there are strippers I wouldn't mind that, cause I know him. By the end of the night you'll forget all about your worries and realize it was all for nothing." She winked at her.

Lois sighed and smiled, "You're right, this is my bachelorette party! At least I know I won't be doing anything crazy tonight." Chloe and Diana both looked at each other, trying to hide their smile with the rest of the girls to whom Lois didn't notice the change at all as she raised her glass, "To a not so crazy, but memorable night."

Lucy bit her cheek as she raised her glass along with everyone else, "To a memorable night."

As they took a sip of their drinks, they watch as Lois downs her champagne in one gulp, "Well someone's ready for a good time." Diana joked, as she brought out a pink gift bag from under the seat and handed it to Lois.

She eyed it suspiciously as she took it from her, "What's this?"

Dinah shrugged, "Oh just some accessories you need to wear for tonight."

"And you HAVE to wear them Lo. We know you're not a traditional bride-to-be but for the love of god just do this for us!" Chloe replied as Lois laughed to herself while rolling her eyes as she took out a large pink feather boa and a silver plastic tiara attached to a veil.

"Wow you girls never hold back, do you realize how tacky this is?"

Kara chuckled, "If you wanna have a good time you're gonna wear these."

"And Lo we all know how much you've fantasized about doing all of this one day so don't pretend like you hate it." Lucy teased while flinging the pink boa in her sister's face.

Lois chuckled as the girls ranted for her to put it on, "Alright! I'll keep these on!" She said with a grin and looked like a woman ready for a bachelorette night.

As they continued to drive, Lois started to open her presents, the first one was a packaged candy g-string, with candy flavored condoms. Lois narrowed her eyes at her sister, "Really Luc?"

Lucy shrugged innocently, "What? I figured Clark liked his sweets in bed... and I know you like cherry flavor so that's included in the package." Lois blushed bright red as the girls giggled.

Chloe hugged her cousin, "We're just teasing cous, lighten up this might frisk things up in the bedroom."

"Well I think they get frisky plenty of times... the hickey on her neck speaks for itself" Diana winked at Lois, while the girls giggled, "I didn't wanna mention it before but... dayyyumm Clark must be an animal."

She rolled her eyes at everyone as she blushed a bright red. Next was Chloe who handed Lois her gift, and as she opened it, she found handcuffs and a whip, "Oh my god just when I thought it couldn't get more embarrassing!" She laughed along with the girls this time as Lois put the cuffs around Chloe and giggled as she tried to get them off.

Kara raised her brow in amusement, "Wow they weren't kidding when they said they were the real thing, these are gonna be hard to get out of Lois good luck with that." Lois tried to hide her face as they all teased her some more.

The next presents were some vibrators, a Kama sutra book, perfume, and a large bottle of tequila to which Lois gasped. "Oh tequila my love, it's been too long." She was in dire need of a buzz to get out of the embarrassment of having to open those presents.

With that, Dinah took out shot glasses and poured everyone a glass. All the girls giggled as they poured themselves shots after shots and downed them as their night was about to begin.

_Star City_

The boys continued to play their game, while Oliver spoke up, "So Clark, you ready for married life?"

Clark shrugged, "Yeah I guess I am. But I don't see any difference it's gonna be. I mean it's pretty much like we're married anyways."

Bart snorted, "Yah that's cause you've been engaged forever." Clark squinted his eyes at him, while Bart placed his bet, "I see your 20, raise 50." He said as he tossed the chips in the middle.

Clark tilted his head at Bart, "You ever think about getting married Bart?"

He shrugged, "Nah not anytime soon, I'm enjoying my single life, I got muchachas from every country so far. I mean I thought Chloe was my soul mate, but she got taken from me." Bart smirked at Oliver.

Oliver shook his head at him, "What can I say Bart, you can't help who you fall for. Now quit fantasizing about my wife." Bart held up his hands in defeat.

Bruce turned to Clark, "So what are the girls up to tonight?"

Clark shrugged, "Lois just said they were going out for drinks, and they got her a couple presents..." Bruce and Oliver looked back at each other, to which Clark noticed, "What?"

Oliver tried to hide his smile, "Oh nothing... it's just I accidently walked in on Chloe and Diana wrapping their presents for your fiancé and lemme tell you Kent... you're gonna enjoy it." Clark bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hide his smug smile.

"You know she was actually worried about tonight before she left."

"About what? You'd think she'd be ecstatic to spend a night away from you" A.C joked.

Clark shook his head at him, "She was worried that this was gonna be a typical Bachelor party with a stripper and everything." They all fell silent as they looked at one another, while Clark narrowed his eyes at them, "There aren't gonna be any strippers tonight... right?"

Bart finally broke the silence, shifting in his seat, "Would an erotic dancer be counted as a stripper?"

Clark's rolled his eyes as Victor smacked Bart in the back of the head, "Idiot. That IS a stripper." Bart winced as he rubbed the back of his head.

Clark sighed, "You guys ordered a stripper?"

Oliver shrugged, "We didn't know what you wanted so we thought you'd want what any other typical bachelor party would have..." And he held up his hands in surrender, "But if you don't want one Boy Scout trust me I'd be HAPPY to cancel it. This was Bart's idea not mine."

Bart scoffed at him, "What the hell is wrong with you people, you don't wanna see a sexy mamacita get all hot and naked in front of you?"

"The only 'mamacita' I'd prefer dancing naked in front of me is my wife." Oliver said.

Clark winced, "I really didn't want to hear that." Oliver chuckled as he pulled out his phone to call off the stripper.

Bruce sighed, "You have no idea how relieved you made us all."

Bart scoffed, "Speak for yourself." That earned another smack in the head by Victor to which Clark chuckled at.

Oliver returned with his phone in his hand, "Good news Kent, no stripper for you tonight."

Clark nodded, while grinning, "Works for me, besides, I can get lap dances any night for free." The men howled of laughter as they continued to gamble their money away.

"So Kent you think you're gonna make it down the aisle this time with no interruptions? I mean the last time didn't work out well since Superman was called to stop a nuclear attack." Victor asked.

J'onn nodded, "Yeah and because of that we had to cancel the bachelor party and the wedding since it took a week to figure out it was Lex Luthor who initiated the threat."

Victor tilted his head, "Don't worry, we have the rest of the League making sure your wedding goes perfectly, I mean we made it to the bachelor party" He gestured towards the table, "Tomorrow's the rehearsal dinner and the day after's the big day... and Luthor's in jail now so no nuclear attacks this time."

"I hope so. I just don't wanna jinx it. You know how many other threats there are aside from Lex trying to destroy me and start a revolution. Something always gets in the way." He sighed, "But I don't care how long it takes for us to get married, I'll wait for as long as it takes to get it right."

"Well don't expect us to throw you another bachelor party these Cubans aint cheap." Bruce said as he lit up another one.

Smirking, Clark replied, "Oh don't worry Wayne, I don't expect you to afford much when I clean you out." All the boys howled with laughter as Bruce kept a cool face.

"We'll see about that Wonder boy."

"You ever talk about marriage with Diana?" J'onn asked Bruce.

Clearing his throat, Bruce shifted in his seat and replied, "I don't really think we're at that stage in our relationship yet. We haven't even moved in together."

J'onn shrugged, "But idealistically, can you see yourself being with her in the long run? I mean it's been a whole year already now..."

Tilting his head to the side, looking down at his cards, Bruce took a puff of his cigar, "Honestly, Diana is one of a kind, I'd be lucky if she stuck around for the long run... but I'm not holding my breath." Clark looked at Bruce sympathetically, given that the women of his past never seemed to stay by his side like Lois has with him all these years. There was always something keeping Bruce apart from the women in his life... and Clark knew that there was one particular 'cat' woman before Diana came into his life that Bruce never truly forgot.

"I actually wonder what the girls have planned for Lois tonight..." A.C wondered.

Clark shrugged, "Probably something laid back like us..."


	3. PART 3

**PART 3:**

_Metropolis_

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" The entire bar chanted as Lois continued to drink out of the cowboy boot, and once she finished, the crowd roared with excitement as she raised the boot up in the air and shouted out.

All the girls laughed and clapped as Lois flipped her hair back, placing the boot back on the bar counter, "I don't even know what the hell was in there..." she said with a lisp.

Lucy giggled, trying to keep her balance, "Fifteen different types of drinks in one boot!" She showed the number with ten fingers, then looked at her hands, "Oh wait.. That's not fifteen." With that, they both burst into laughter as Lois took off her boa and wrapped it around Lucy's neck, "You realize you just drank out of a disgusting old boot?" She said while giggling.

Lois was about to reply when they turned to hear chanting as they saw Chloe on the mechanical bull, with everyone circling around her, while she rocked the bull, holding her arm in the air while the girls rooted for her. After about 15 seconds, she flew off and landed on the floor head first. Lois gasped as Diana and Kara ran up to Chloe to make sure she was okay. Chloe shook it off and yelled out she was okay with a big grin on her face, throwing her hands in the air to which Lois laughed, hugging her cousin tightly.

Lois stood by the bar when she heard a particular song and gasped, "I LOVE THIS SONG!" With that, she climbed up on the bar and danced up on it, to which Lucy joined in on, as the bartender tossed them a bottle of patron, as Lois chugged it from the bottle, tossing it back to the bartender, swaying her hips back and forth, dancing her heart out to the music, flipping her hair while the entire bar, started dancing along with her. Soon after, Lois got off and stumbled towards Kara who helped her steady herself, as Lois giggled, her face so close to Kara's, "Thissss is shoo much fun! Thank you Kara, you are THE best cousin in law ever!"

Kara chuckled, "Alright Lo, I think it's time to leave now."

Lois shook her head, "No! I don't wanna end the night yet! Camawn!"

She smirked, "I never said the night was over. We're just done with the cowboy bar here."

Lois squealed, "YAY! More surprises!" She turned and blew kisses to the people in the bar who kept asking her to stay.

One guy caught her wrist and tried to pull her closer, while Lois resisted, "Come on baby stay!"

Lois grinned at him and nudged her finger against his chest, pushing him back, "Sorry boys! Not interested in staying mah girls are surprising me again! And oh! I'm engaged!" She flashed her ring in his face to which he stepped away.

"Yeah I know, you keep telling us every five seconds." Lois shrugged at him and left with the girls as they went back into the limo.

Lois sighed deeply as she asked, "So where to next?"

Lucy bit her lip, "Oh I think you're gonna like this next place we're heading..."

Lois looked at them curiously who all were smirking at her, "... Why are you guys looking at me like that?" She asked with a pout.

Before she knew it, Lois ended up at some club as they all danced together, taking more shots together, "Okay! Okay! This one is for... my final night as a single laday!" She raised her shot glass as Dinah laughed.

"We already toasted to that" Diana said with a grin.

Lois shrugged, "Alright, then to my Smallville, wherever the hell he is, I hope he can tell from his left to his right! Cause I can't!" With that, they all took another shot together.

"_Alright alright alright ladies and gents!" _The DJ spoke through the microphone, "_I hear we got a bride-to-be in the house!_"

Lois' eyes widened as a spotlight was shown on her and all the girls pointed to her as the entire club started cheering. She froze in place, wondering what the hell was going on.

_ "Come up on stage Lois Lane! You're about to get rrrreeeeaaaalllll lucky!"_

Utterly confused, she felt herself being escorted by two men in cop uniforms on either side of her, holding her hands, while wearing sunglasses. Lois raised her brow at them, "Seriously? I didn't know it was THAT bright in here." She said sarcastically. The music was so loud, no one heard her as she stumbled towards the stage, she looked back at Chloe, "CHLOE! LUCY! What the hell is going on?!" She demanded, when the 'cops' made her sit on a chair in the middle of the stage. She sat stiff as all eyes were on her and for the first time since they entered the club, Lois realized it was only filled with women as it dawned on her. She looked back at her friends, who were all grinning, and holding up dollar bills as her eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen. Both men dressed in cop uniforms stood on either side of her as the music started to boom, and her jaw dropped as the men started ripping off their clothes in front of her, with their crotches on either side of her face. They started dancing, swinging their junk at her as Lois couldn't help but giggle like a little school girl as she felt so shy she had to cover her eyes when they danced in front of her in nothing but a thong. One of the men picked her up as Lois didn't see it coming, and took off his police cap and placed it on her head, over her tiara veil. As soon as he put her down, Lois realized both her wrists were handcuffed to each of the men's wrists, as they took turns dancing on her, and Lois had to avert her eyes, unable to hide the grin as all the women cheered and laughed as they threw money at them. As soon as they were done their routine, and Lois was uncuffed, she got kisses on each cheek by each stripper. As one whispered, "Congratulations on your wedding. Shame to see a sexy woman like you off the market. "

Lois grinned at him as she stuck a couple 20s in his g-string, "I'm sure you say that to all the girls but thank you. That was uhm... quite the show." The stripper winked at her as they both helped her off the stage as she stomped towards her friends who all couldn't stop laughing their hearts out, Chloe had tears in her eyes, "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GUYS DID THIS!" She yelled out, but couldn't help but laugh along with them, unable to hold back with what just happened.

As they left the club, there was a 24hr tattoo parlor across the street that Chloe spotted and yelled out, "OH MY GAWD!" She gasped, "We have to go in there I have THE best idea!" She yelped out as she dragged them all into the parlour. While Lucy scurried to catch up as she hid a whole bottle of vodka she stole from the bar which was now hidden under her dress. The bottle was soon finished once they got out of the parlor and the rest was all hazy as they returned to the limo.

_Star City_

"I'm out." Bart mumbled as he dropped his cards on the table.

"Me too." Victor responded, as well as J'onn.

Oliver nodded at A.C, "It's your bet."

A.C. shook his head, ready to break something, "I fold like a cheap hooker who got hit in the stomach by a fat guy with sores on his face." All the guys tilted their heads at him, raising their brows, wearing 'What the hell' faces. A.C raised his brow and sat straight, clearing his throat, "Oh I'm out." They all nodded in understanding.

Clark smirked as he looked down at his cards, "Looks like fish boy is going home with less money than he came here with."

A.C laughed shaking his head while he drank his beer, "Yeah we'll see Kent, you got yourself in the playing field with these two billionaires now."

Oliver chuckled, "Yeah I fold too."

Bruce looked up at Clark with a smirk, "Looks like it's just you and me Boy Scout. What'll it be?"

Clark looked down at his cards, as raised the bet, "I see your 100, raise you 150."

As they games went on, it was time to reveal their cards, while Bruce started to put his cards down, "Four of a kind." He smirked in victory as he leaned back, waiting for Clark to fold.

Clark tried to hide his smile, "Straight flush."

Bruce stared down at the card while all the guys howled in laughter, "Bruce NEVER loses a hand at poker!" A.C exclaimed with a grin.

Clark chuckled, "I guess it was luck." He said as he dragged the chips and money towards him.

Victor shrugged while puffing his cigar, "Or a wedding present."

He squinted at Bruce, "Did you lose on purpose Wayne?"

Bruce took a sip of his scotch, "You won fair and square Kent." He said as he closed the led box with the blue kryptonite as Clark felt his powers come back.

Oliver nudged Clark, "How'd you learn to play so well?"

Bart scoffed, "You know who he's marrying right? Lois probably taught him everything from regular to strip." Clark rolled his eyes at Bart, not responding to that.

Bruce nodded, "She was the only woman who ever beat me in poker... aside from you Clark."

Clark laughed, shaking his head, "Very funny Bruce. Thanks to you I think I have enough money to compensate for what we spent on the wedding." He teased.

They all chuckled, while Bruce smirked, "I think this barely even covers the honeymoon."

"Speaking of which, where are you going on the honeymoon?" Oliver asked.

"Barbados, we're staying there for two weeks on a resort." He nodded his head towards Oliver, "If anything comes up... and you need my help you call me alright?"

Oliver smirked, and gripped his shoulder, "You know it's insulting that you think we can't handle the world without you for two weeks. This is your honeymoon. I know it's gonna be the first time you take time off of being Superman, but let the League handle everything. You just focus on your vacation because after those two weeks are done, it's back to business."

Clark sighed, "Yeah I know... Lois and I barely have time for each other now, other than at work and the little time we get at home... These two whole weeks together are gonna be a reliever."

J'onn smiled, "Regardless of how much time you spend together I can still see you both happy as ever. You'll be just fine Kal-El."

Clark nodded, "Thanks J'onn. Oh and Oliver." He walked over to his jacket and reached into the pocket, handing him a ruby red case, "You and Chloe are gonna need to keep these safe till the wedding."

Oliver opened the case and saw two traditional gold rings safely tucked into the cushions, Oliver nodded and shook his hand, "Thanks for asking me to be your best man Clark. It means a lot." Clark chuckled and nodded at him.

A.C cleared his throat, "Alright you ladies ready to play another round?" He said while dealing the cards, while the men took their seats again, "Games 5 card draw..."

Clark was about to take his seat when his phone rang, and saw that it was Kara's phone, his brows furrowed as he picked it up, "Kara?"

He heard people in the background and loud music and girls screaming and laughing while she spoke, "SMALLVILLE! Get your ass down here now!"

Clark eyes widened as he listened clearly, "Lois? Are you okay?"

There was a long pause before she replied, "No Clark... I'm not okay I have to tell you something. You need to come here now it's an emergency!"

With that, Clark turned to the guys, "I have to go something's wrong."

Oliver stood up, along with Bruce, "With Lois? Are they okay?"

"I don't know-" By the end of that sentence, Clark super sped away back to Metropolis.


	4. PART 4 (FINAL PART)

**PART 4 (FINAL PART):**

_Metropolis_

McAllen's Pub, that's the place where he heard her heartbeat. Clark stood up straight and entered the bar which was completely filled with people, he had a hard time getting through the crowd. With the music bumping loud, he tried to locate Lois and the rest of the girls. He turned to one direction and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Chloe and Dinah taking body shots off each other. His eyes widened at the sight, noticing Chloe had a lip piercing. He tried to approach them when he felt a hand on his arm, turning he saw Kara with a grin on her face, "You just couldn't keep away could you?" He heard her through all the music.

Clark shook his head, "Is everything alright?"

Kara furrowed her brows, "Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

Clark turned back to face Chloe, "Is that a lip piercing on Chloe?!" Kara shrugged innocently, while Clark shook his head at her, "I can't believe you let her do that! You realize she's gonna freak out when she's sober."

Kara shook her head, "Relax Kal-El I'm just making sure they don't get into trouble tonight. The rest is their fun whatever they do in their haze. I warned Chloe it was gonna be a bad idea and she was gonna regret it but she said she always wanted one and was going to get it no matter what I said... I couldn't stop her." Clark sighed, imagining Chloe's reaction when she wakes up tomorrow morning. Kara furrowed her brows and asked, "What are you even doing here in Metropolis Kal-El? I thought you'd be in Star City celebrating with the boys?"

"Lois called me from your phone. She said she needed to tell me something." He said while looking for her.

"So that's what happened to my phone..." Kara tried to hide her smile as her gaze shifted behind him, "Oh I think Lois is doing just fine by the way."

She nodded behind him to which Clark turned to see Lois up on a table singing to Whitesnakes, while screaming in between her lines, "I'M GONNA BE A BRIDE! LOISSSS LANE KENTT! THAT'S MAH NAME REMEMBER IT!" She said while dancing up on the table while holding a glass of champagne with guys circled around, howling and cheering at her.

Clark furrowed his brows at her, amused at how her night has gone and he had to laugh at the feather boa, and tiara veil she sported. She turned around and spotted Clark standing beside Kara, watching her with amusement. As soon as she spotted him, Lois' jaw dropped and screamed out, "HUBBY YOU CAME!" Grinning from ear to ear, she jumped off the table and as soon as she did so, Clark sped over and caught her just in time to which made Lois giggle as her face came closer to him, "I do love it when you catch me baby!" She whispered in his ear.

Clark chuckled as he put her down, while Lois stumbled a bit before her knees failed her and she was about to fall on the floor again, "Whoa Lois!" Clark said as he gripped her by the waist and held her up, supporting all her weight while Lois giggled, kissing his neck and then his cheek. Clark moved her hair behind her ear as he spoke, "So what was so important that I had to come all the way down here for?"

Lois ran her hands up his arms, "Weelllll I had to tell you something very important Clarrville" Clark laughed, while she continued, coming closer to him, "I wuvv you!" She cleared her throat and gripped his face, as she became serious, "I. Love. You. I do Clark. I love you so much! I mean like A LOT!" Her face broke into a smile again as she threw her hands in the air and fell backwards in his arms, "That's it!"

Clark chuckled as he brought her closer, kissing her forehead, "I love you too Lo... but next time try not to scare me when you need to tell me this. I thought something happened to you."

Lois shook her head, biting her lip, as she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, while she took off her feather boa, and wrapped it around his neck, pulling his face closer, "Nope. I knew that was the only way you'd come for me."

With a scoff, Clark replied, "You know I'll always come for you whenever you want." Lois grinned nodding, as she turned her face to the side.

"EVERYONE ATTENTION PLEASE!" Most of the people in the bar turned to look at her as she spoke, "This is the man of my dreams and I love him sssooo soo much and I think he's the best person ever... and if I wasn't drunk I wouldn't be saying this... BUT MAN IS HE AMAZING IN BED!"

Clark's jaw dropped as his cheeks turned bright red as everyone yelled out and cheered for them while holding their drinks up. Lois turned to him biting her lip, as one guy yelled out, "I thought you were engaged!"

Clark laughed as Lois looked pissed, rolling her eyes, "READ BETWEEN THE LINES DUMBASS!" She yelled out to whoever said that. Turning back to him, her face softened, "Now where were we?" She leaned down and captured his lips in hers as the kiss deepened while the crowd cheered around him.

As she pulled away for air, Clark smiled at her and kissed her again, "Not a dull day goes by with you."

Lois chuckled as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist as he put her down, but kept his grip on her, Lois couldn't keep her hands off of him as she tried to unbutton his shirt, "You should get naked with me baby. Show those strippers how much better your abs look!" She giggled as she fumbled with his buttons.

Clark tried to keep his fiancé from undressing him in the bar as he gripped her wrists, "Did you just say strippers?"

He could tell she was blushing, "Aww don't worry they got nothing on you!" She leaned in and bit his neck, sucking on the skin as Clark involuntarily closed his eyes, and tightened his grip on her, "Take me home babe." She whispered.

"We got to make sure the rest of your wedding party are okay. I just saw Chloe and Dinah taking body shots off each other." He said as he looked around.

Lois' eyes were half closed at this point, "Pshh they'll be fine. Now get me home so I can ride you like a bull!" Clark shook his head at her while smiling. He went to find Kara who was gathering up the rest of the girls to get them home. As they went inside the limo, most were passed out as Kara turned to Clark.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Kara asked while Lois was clinging on to Clark, trying to put her hands in his shirt while Clark tried to pry them off him while he tried to call Oliver's cell.

"Don't worry she'll be fine with me. Are the other girls gonna be okay?" He asked.

Kara nodded, "I'll make sure they get home safe."

Clark nodded as he waited for Oliver to pick up. Once he did, Clark assured Oliver that everything was alright and it was a false alarm. Oliver was relieved as he was ready to fly to Metropolis to see what was going on. Before Clark hung up, he thanked Oliver for the Bachelor Party, and to tell everyone they can keep their money while he went home with Lois. Oliver bid him goodnight as they hung up. Clark turned to his cousin Kara and thanked her for making sure everyone was safe tonight. As he was about to leave, Kara called out to him, "Don't forget your presents Clark." She handed him a bag of all of Lois' presents, "Do me a favor... Don't look inside of it tonight." Clark raised his brow at her as she laughed, "She's gonna hate us tomorrow... but you were a witness... she had a great time." She said with a smile.

Clark chuckled as he said goodbye and picked Lois up as she felt like a ragdoll and sped back to their Metropolis penthouse.

As soon as they entered the penthouse, Lois stumbled in, giggling. While Clark closed the door, and as soon as he turned around, Lois pinned him to the wall and kissed him feverishly. Clark grabbed her waist and lifted her up as the kiss deepened.

Lois pulled away and smiled at him, tapping his nose with her finger, "I missed you." She said softly.

Clark brushed a strand of hair away from her face as he smiled, "I missed you more." She stared back at him and he noticed her eyes were glossy, and her breath smelt like all kinds of alcohol, and she still looked beautiful. "Are you sure you're not tired? You've had a lot to drink maybe you should go to bed?"

Lois scoffed, "Please SmallvilleI'm not eventired... and Idin'tevendrank that much." She said with a slur.

Clark raised his brow, "Suuure." Lois giggled as she brought her finger to her lips, making shushing sounds as she leaned in for another kiss. As the kiss deepened, Clark picked her up, and brought her to their bedroom, laying her down as he crawled on top of her, kissing every piece of exposed skin, he raised his head up to face her, "So I take it you had a good night?"

Lois shrugged, tracing his lips with her finger, as she felt his breath on her face, "Single life's overrated... Can't wait to end that chapter." She grinned as he bent down to kiss her cleavage, running her hands up his back, "How was your night?" She said with a giggle.

Clark shrugged, "I won the poker game."

Lois chuckled, "Me taught you well."

"Mhmm" He said while lifting her dress up.

"No strippers tonight?"

"Nope. Well they were going to get me one, but I didn't want one so they called it off. Bart was the only one who took it badly though."

Lois bit her lip, "Well I can't say the same."

Clark lifted his head up to look at her with a smile, "I knew it."

Lois shrugged, "It was a surprise!" She moaned, "I can't help it... they handcuffed me I couldn't escape." She pouted.

Clark pursed his lips, "I really didn't wanna know that..." He grabbed the back of her head and pulled it back to expose her neck as he sucked on her skin, "Was he everything you dreamed of?" He teased.

Lois began to breathe heavily, "Hmmm definitely topped one of the wildest fantasies. I thought he was pretty cute... and the other one too."

Clark pulled back, "There were TWO strippers?" Lois bit her lip, giving him puppy dog eyes, "You were worried about me having one and you had TWO?"

She pouted as he lifted his weight off her, while still hovering over her to which Lois moaned in protest at the lack of contact and tried to pull him down, but he resisted, and she laid there pouting up at him, "I know! I'm a hypocrite..." She said softly, sniffling, "In my defense I didn't know they were going to surprise me with that."

"Lois..." He said with his brow raised.

The corner of her mouth curved up as she sat up on her elbows, her lips softly brushing against his, her glossy hazel eyes were leveled with his blue ones, "Would it help if I told you your penis was SO much bigger than theirs?"

Clark raised his eyebrow at her, trying to hide his smile, "Maybe..."

She threw her head back as she chuckled and gripped the back of his neck, "Then trust me... it was nothing compared to yours." And she pressed her lips against his, biting his bottom lip as Clark slipped his tongue in her mouth, battling with hers as he pushed her down on the bed, grinding his hips against hers which made Lois gasp.

Clark pulled away as his lips brushed along her jaw line, down to her neck, licking her skin, as Lois was left breathless, "Alright Kent, give me that amazing loving I've been waiting all night for."

Clark chuckled under her skin, "Yes ma'am." As he couldn't wait any longer, ripping her dress off as he brought her closer to him, thrusting his pelvis against her when he noticed something. He froze as his eyes widened, looking up at her, "Uhhh Lois?!"

Getting irritated, Lois wrapped her legs around his waist, "Shut up Smallville you talk too much" She bit his bottom lip, moaning as he moved to kiss her skin behind her ear, she ripped the buttons off his shirt, and fumbled with his belt buckle. Clark thought better of it, giving her what she wanted and knew that she'd find out sooner or later the next day... when she looks in a mirror. Soon their clothes were gone as they spent the night loving each other.

_The Next Morning_

Lois moaned as her head was hanging off the edge of the bed, with a trash can under her as she threw up again. Flipping her hair out of her face, she held her head, covering her eyes as the sun shone through the curtains, giving her a pounding headache. She groaned while hiding under the covers, as she heard footsteps and felt the bed sink beside her while his hand gently wrapped around her middle, "How you feeling baby?" he said in a soft tone.

Lois felt like if she talked, she'd throw up all over again; she groaned and said in a throaty whisper, "I feel like death..." She came out of the covers, as her hair was messy and tangled, her mascara was smudged all over her face, her lips looked dry. Clark smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "What the hell happened last night Smallville?" She breathed out.

He furrowed his brows, "You don't remember?" Clark handed her a glass of the classic hangover cure to which Lois took a sip of and felt like she was going to hurl again as she handed it back to him. He sighed, speeding away and coming back with a glass of water instead which she accepted with gratitude.

She sighed, "All I remember is drinking in the limo, opening my presents... then everything else is hazy... and then I remember you showed up... somewhere... and you took me home? And we had some amazing sex" She gave a slight smile, but her smile faded, "Did you dress up as a cop Smallville?"

Clark chuckled, kissing her cheek, "No honey I definitely didn't dress up as a cop..."

Lois sighed, concentration hard on something with her brows furrowed, "I've seriously been having flashes of two cops getting naked for some reason...? Must've been a dream." She said looking down at herself, noticing she was only wearing Clark's dress shirt that he wore last night.

Clark shook his head as she moved her hair out of her face, as she looked up at him, "Well... two cops apparently did get naked in front of you... you told me that while I was getting you naked."

Her eyes widened, "When the hell did THAT happen?!" She hissed, holding her head as her own voice made the pounding harder, "Ow..." She whispered.

"I think that happened when you went to a strip club." Lois raised her brow at Clark who looked amused.

"Oh god..." She groaned, closing her eyes, "Strippers?" She sighed, "I'm sorry I feel like a hypocrite now, getting all worried over your bachelor party when mine was... well an excerpt from the next Hangover movie."

Clark chuckled, "Lois, it's fine, you more than made up for it last night... twice." He winked at her as she rolled her eyes.

Clark filled her in on the rest of the night, at least from the time when he came to get her and announced to the entire pub that he was the best man ever, Lois covered her eyes in embarrassment, "Oh god I did all those things?! Well I'm not going to THAT bar again. I can't believe I was pretty much groping you in front of everyone." She groaned, and felt herself getting nauseous again as she bent over to the trash can while Clark held her hair, stroking her back gently. Lois sighed, coming back up and leaning against his chest, as Clark wrapped his arm around her, and lifted her up on his lap.

"Don't be embarrassed, I love you for showing everyone how excited you are to be my wife."

Lois smirked at him as she closed her eyes, "Of course I'm excited. I can't wait to finally marry you Mr. Kent." She held his hand in hers, "One thing's for sure, I'm never drinking again! I wanna take out my eyeballs with a fork and just stick them in this glass of water. After hearing about your night I'd kill to have had a mellow bachelorette party like that... I'm gonna kill the girls!"

Clark laughed, "I think they're feeling the same way as you are so that's punishment enough."

She moaned in pain, burying her face in his neck, "Baby make it go away!" She mumbled, "I feel like crap on a stick!"

He sighed, "Let me draw you a bath, it'll make you feel better, and then we'll have lunch."

She furrowed her brows, looking up at him, "Lunch? It's noon already?"

"You've been out the entire day it's 3PM honey. And we have to go to the rehearsal dinner in a few hours, I wanted to give you as much shut eye as possible."

She closed her eyes again, "Oh boy I don't think I'm gonna make it." She lifted her head up, "Join me in the bath?"

He smiled, "Sure, give me two seconds." Gently laying her back down, as he went to the bathroom.

Lois used up all her energy to get out of bed as she stumbled, leaning against the wall for support, waiting till the world stopped spinning. She walked towards the mirror and noticed the hickey still on her neck. Shaking her head to herself with a smile on her face, Lois started unbuttoning her shirt and revealed the top her right breast... unable to believe what she saw her eyes widened and she screamed out, "SMALLVILLEEE!"

Clark rushed in with worry and astonishment, "What's wrong?!"

She turned to him to show her tattoo on the top of her breast, she was mortified, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

He raised both his brows, and tried to hide his smile, "Uhmmm yeah I have no idea what you did last night to get that... but I had a sense of déjà vu when I saw it last night." He winked at her.

Her jaw dropped as she looked back at the mirror, staring back at her large red heart tattoo written, _'Lois & Clark Forever'_. Her heart was pounding as she tried to rub it, "Oh my god please tell me it's fake! Please tell me it's fake!" She rubbed hard on it, with tears in her eyes, she turned to him, "Is it real?!"

Clark sighed as he used his micro-vision on it, and pulled at the corner of his lip, "Yeah... it's real."

She gasped, "HOLY CRAP! I can't get married with this! Oh god and it's gonna leave a scar when I get it removed! I'm gonna have to wear a turtle neck for the rest of my life!"

She was about to burst into tears, going frantic as Clark rushed towards, her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Hey..." He said softly, trying to calm her down as she was freaking out, "I'm kidding don't worry it's not real" He laughed as she gasped and punched him in the chest, "The ink will wear off."

"Why the hell would you do that to me?! I was about to die of a stroke!"

Clark chuckled, "I don't know it just reminded me of the one you got when you were infected by red k and I couldn't resist... you got it just for me huh?" He winked at her to which she punched him again as he flinched away from her.

"I was clearly as drunk as being on red K last night that I did something stupid like this AGAIN." She groaned when Clark pulled her towards him.

"I'm just happy it was my name and not the name of one of those strippers who gave you a lap dance." Lois smirked and looked up at him, "If it makes you feel better Chloe got a lip piercing..."

Lois' eyes widened as she burst into hysterical laughter, "Oh boy I wish I could've seen her reaction when she woke up."

Smirking Clark replied, "Given by the reaction I just witnessed from you, I'd say it was pretty spot on. Oliver called and I heard Chloe freaking out in the background." He chuckled, "This is gonna be a fun rehearsal dinner. It's ironic you spent your last 'single' girl night getting a tattoo with my name on it. Goes to show Lois Lane is putting her single days behind her and is letting the world know she's chosen to spend her life with me and it's for the long run." He leaned in, noticing Lois staring intently at him, "What?"

She got lost in his gaze as she stroked his cheek, "Nothing you just... you just reminded me of what this was all about... just... celebrating the fact that I'm putting my single days behind me and moving forward to our future. Last night was just one last sha-bang before I started a new life." She looked down at her ring and back up at him, "We're really doing this aren't we?" He tilted his head at her, "Getting married tomorrow... starting our lives as Mr and Mrs Kent... being together forever." She said while looking down at her tattoo, "This is really happening right?"

A smile formed on his face as he leaned down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss, pulling away, he replied, "Hell yes."

**THE END:)!**

* * *

Sooo what'd you guys think;P

I know it was a pretty silly story and I barely write happy stories anyways and I'm glad I gave this a go... alright alright Magic Mike was pretty imspirational;) (How BAD was that movie though xD! Only parts I loved was the stripping hahaa)

Anyways thanks everyone for reading and please leave me your comments on what you thought Loved it, hated it, you let me know:D!


End file.
